A virtual machine system sometimes includes multiple physical machines and runs multiple hypervisors on a single machine. Each hypervisor can support multiple virtual machines, with each virtual machine running guest applications to perform tasks for a user. From time to time a system administrator may want to move (“migrate”) a virtual machine from one hypervisor to another for maintenance or performance reasons.